


Jejune

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [444]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs awakens Tony to enjoy a snow day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kensianalise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensianalise/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/19/2000 for the word [jejune](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/19/jejune).
> 
> Jejune  
> without interest or significance; dull; insipid: a jejune novel.  
> juvenile; immature; childish: jejune behavior.  
> lacking knowledge or experience;uninformed: jejune attempts to design a house.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the 3 I post a day) for Kensianalise, who liked the snow in a previous drabble.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #151 Angel.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Jejune

It had snowed overnight, Gibbs realized as he woke to the white cloud covering his neighborhood. Glancing at Tony, he wondered what his lover would decide to do with this knowledge. Tony had never been given a chance to really be a kid, thanks to his father. 

Gibbs did his best to encourage Tony's lighter, carefree attitude even when it sometimes resulted in jejune behavior. Tony deserved to experience the things he missed out on as a kid. Kissing Tony awake with soft kisses, Gibbs smiled into his lover's beautiful green eyes when Tony opened them.

“Hey.” Tony greeted quietly. 

“Morning.” Gibbs grunted. Softening slightly, Gibbs murmured, “Did you ever make a snow angel as a kid?”

“It snowed?” Tony's eyes lit up with excitement. “No, I've never done so. Show me how?” Tony offered.

Laughing, Gibbs dragged Tony to get dressed for the weather, before the two of them headed to the backyard to make snow angels together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
